shattered mind
by hpharvliviantojack4ever
Summary: Last vow alternative ending! What if sherlock was much more fragile then he left on? And after committing murder. His mind collapses. All them people in his head break free


HELLO BEEN AGES! Sorry school been hectic! But I saw New sherlock episode yesterday and let's just say I thought of a sherlock fanfic my friends told me to publish this! It will hopefully be a ten chapter fanfiction. But... I do have 11 weeks left before I take my GCSE's so please bare with me!

P. S I'm dyslexic so if I ramble a bit or make spelling mistakes bare with me and tell me anything I need to improve. I would appreciate it as I really want a B in English.

Thanks own nothing sorry but I wish. Remember to review and that please don't be offended of I don't reply but my fanfiction account Isnt sending me emails and stuff but I will try and replie.

* * *

How could he be so stupid? Sherlock kept stuff in his head. So why couldn't others?

Mycroft was yelling

'Sherlock Holmes and John Watson step away from that man' over and over again.  
Sherlock reached around John to remove his gun. John didn't notice he even had a gun.

Hiding it from view.

He could feel a pounding in his head. He knew everything would change after this move. No one would see him the same.

"I'm a sociopath do you research"

Sherlock quickly raised his arm and pulled the trigger. He could hear the bang and felt the gun move from the force of the bullet. The man hit the ground. Sherlock's mind was blank.

John yelled at him

'oh God sherlock '

He didn't drop the gun.

Why would he?

He vaguely heard him tell John something about Mary being safe.

His head hurt.

It was pounding. Voices that normally were wispering at the back of his head started screaming at him.

He lost control.

He heard the click of the guns around him from the soldiers. The helicopter landed.  
He still had the gun in his hand.

Raising the one hand to his head. Gripping his hair tightly to cause pain. The other that was holding the gun remained at his side. He could hear his brother calling John over to him. He vaguely remembered telling John to go.

Of course he did as he was told.

His eyes couldn't focus on anything the pounding got louder.

Slowly he brought the gun to his temple. He could feel the cold barrel against his head. One voice spoke the loudest.

Moriarty.

'Sherlock is gonna die. Now Johnny boy is safe now. Sherlock can die. ' the voice sung loudly.  
He could have silence.

He closed his eyes.

Tears ran down his face fast. When did he start crying?

His grip on his gun tighten. He really wanted silence. Distantly he heard John screaming at him to put the gun down.

Oh John sherlock thought.

His grip loosened considerably. The gun dropped so the barrel rested on his cheek bone.

The voices got louder and louder. He barely realised he was sobbing. Sherlock slowly dropped to his knees. He slowly became aware on someone kneeling infront of him.

Mycroft.

His brother reached forward and gently took the gun from sherlock's hand.

The voices got even louder. Screaming at him to take back the gun. Sherlock opened his eyes to see his brother looking at him with emotion on his face. Sherlock eyesight was blurry.

Sherlock looked to the right where the body laid. Shutting his eye tight before leaning forward and hide his face in his brother's shoulder. He felt mycroft arms go around him and start rocking him.

He started speaking very quickly.

"makeitstopmakeitstop!" he could him him self repeat again and again.

Mycroft voice sound concerned when he finally replied.

"make what stop sherlock?"

Sherlock removed one hand from clutching to mycroft's shoulder to his head gripping it tightly pulling hard.

"Ttthh-eee voicccess" sherlock sobbed quietly.  
Mycroft gripped sherlock tightly.

Sherlock leaned fully onto his brother curling up into a ball.

"ii-'mmm tireddd myy" sherlock stuttered before his eyes roled up into his head.

Mycroft looked down at sherlock in shock. Sherlock was hearing voices. Standing up bring up his little brother with him in his arms.

He saw John looking at shock at him and sherlock.

"soldiers fall out deal with the body make it look like suicide. Me, John and sherlock will return home. You know what will happen if you don't " mycroft shouted as he climbed into the helicopter.

John climbed in next to him. The pair sat in silence both looking at sherlock in shock. Ten minutes went before they arrived to the holems Home. Mycroft saw both parents and Mary standing outside.

John climbed out first. Mycroft followed still carrying his too light brother in his arms. He heard his parents gasp.

"dad open the door please" mycroft ordered.

His father hurried to open the door. Mycroft walked quickly into the front room and laid sherlock down on the sofa. Mother quickly covered sherlock with a blanket. Gently stroking her youngest sons hair out of his face.

"what happened? " Mary asked.

Mycroft flopped down on the sofa next to sherlock. John collapsed next to Mary and the parents sat down on the remaining sofa.  
Mycroft ran his hand down his face. John was the first to speak.

"_ finds weakness and blackmails people. Mycroft is the most powerful man in the world. His weakness sherlock. Sherlock's weakness me. Mine. Mary. Sherlock.. killed him " John spoke quietly but everyone heard him.

Mary gave a sharp in take of breath.  
Mycroft spoke quickly before anyone else could.

"he snapped his mind palace"

Silence.


End file.
